Little Mac
NOTE: I will be re-writing Little Mac and his moveset at an unknown point to give him more variety. Pros and Cons Pros Cons Moveset Taunts *Up Taunt: Mac punches the air and grunts. Does not deal damage. *Left Taunt: Mac jumps in place, and spins his head a bit. *Right Taunt: Mac flexes a bit, and grins. Ladies, beware. *Down Taunt: Mac punches his fists together, glaring at the opponent. Ground Game *Jab: Mac... well, jabs the opponent, in true fashion. Similar to his appearences in the Punch-Out! series, these jabs are quick and pretty weak. This jab cannot be mashed to add hits to hit, but if you land this on the opponent, pressing the Jab button again will have Mac punch the opponent away with his other hand. The first hit doesn't really have high knockback or stun time, so this ends combo's better than any other use it could possibly have, which are practically non-existant. It's quick, at least. The first hit deals 3% and the second hit deals 7%. *Dash Attack: Mac ducks his head down and dash punches the opponent. The first hit of this has super armor; Mac will take normal damage, but he won't flinch unless he's hit twice. Super armor breaking moves, such as Bowser's Fsmash, still break right through this. Due to the super armor this is a very safe move to use from a distance, as long as your opponent is either hit or blocks it. Mac is left wide open after using this move and the super armor wears off during the punch. A good tool for getting in, this attack deals 9%. *Forward Tilt: Mac hooks the opponent. A useful poking tool due to the range, not to mention the surpsingly decent vertical hitbox. It's uses are extremely limited, but it performs quite well for those uses. Not much else to say, except the attack deals 9%. *Up Tilt: Mac performs a swift vertical punch. The hitbox for this move is small, only reach directly above Mac. It can be compared to a few Up Smashes, except... it's a tilt. Mac's arm is invincible during this move, but his arm isn't exactly the place an opponent would target during this attack. Still, on occasion it could come in handy and some hilarious moments can ensue because of it. The attack deals 9%. *Down Tilt: Mac quickly ducks and sweeps the opponent. The amount of time it takes Mac to duck is incredible short, and while the sweep takes a little longer to get out, it's still a quick attack. If an opponents shield is worn out enough, then this attack can't be blocked due to how low it hits. A very useful attack in general which helps Mac avoid some close range attacks and projectiles. The attack deals 8%. *Forward Smash: Mac stretches his arms back and punches forward with both of his arms. It's strong and it's fast, but that's about it. Sure, it's easy to use this as a punishing tool, but the range is pitiful. This can probably be put into combo's, but it's not a good poking attack (which is a shame since it's strong by Mac standards, and the shield damage is very good, too). Used mainly for punishing, and on occasion combo ending. A decent attack with some flaws that are (mostly) overcome by its strengths. Uncharged, the attack deals 14%, and charged it deals 19%. *Up Smash: Mac looks up and gets his arm ready. He then punches upwards with much more force than his Up Tilt. During the punch, Mac's arm and his hand are invincible, giving the invincibility actual use. Because of this, this move is a much better anti-air than the Up Tilt. It's obviously slower, but if your opponent is above you there's a good chance you can land this. It isn't that much slower. Unchagred, the attack deals 11%, and charged, it deals 15%. *Down Smash: Mac lifts his hands next to his head and smashes them onto the ground. Very similar to DK's Down Smash, except the range is smaller and it's weaker. It's very inferior because of it, but ignoring the comparison, this is still a solid move for Mac. It sends the opponent into the air, which can lead into quite a few things, so be creative in following this move up. If you use it against DK, at least, he can't really counter you with his own Down Smash since this ends much sooner than his does. Uncharged, the attack deals 12%, and charged, it deals 17%. Air Game *Neutral Air: Mac punches diagonally-forward. A pretty standard Nair, although this one does have some solid range; more than you'd find in the average Neutral Air. The damage isn't very good, although thankfully most of Mac's moves deal the same damage anyway. One of Mac's more useful aerials, but certainly nothing flashy. The attack deals 9%. *Forward Air: Mac swings hin arm in back of him and punches the opponent forward. Stark contrast from his Neutral Air, this move is extremely flashy and will certainly attract many "ooh's" when landed in a match. It's not hard to land, thankfully, making a move that was designed to be flashy useful. The knockback is poor and it's hard to combo out of, however, so like most of his moves the usage this move has is very limited. The attack deals 10%. *Back Air: Mac elbows behind him. A boxer having a move that doesn't require punching is rare, but here you go. It isn't a very good move, though, but it sure is satisfying to see the opponent get elbowed. The range is pretty good, and the damage is fairly standard Mac fare. Easy to combo into, hard to combo out of. It's another one of those moves. The attack deals 8%. *Up Air: Mac performs an aerial uppercut... except he just does the pose, it's not an actual uppercut. Still, it's a cool move and it isn't bad. The range is good and it isn't very slow, so it's a wonderful tool for combo's. Good knockback at higher %s make this a very useful move, although it has the downside of not being flashy, which is more trivial than anything else. Very solid move overall, it deals 9%. *Down Air: Mac punches below himself and spikes the opponent. What makes this move "awesome" (it's useful on its own) is that Mac holds his other arm up while using this move, and that arm will actually damage opponents if they come in contact with it during its rise. The chances are rare, but you can K.O. two people at once while using this move. Not much else to say about this move, except it's quite useful and insanely cool. The attack deals 9%. Throws *Grab: Mac grabs the opponent; pitiful range, but it's really fast. The pivot grab is the opposite; slow with great range. The dash grab is slow and it has decent range; feel free to ignore. *Pummel: Mac headbutts the opponent. Fast and weak, it deals 1% each headbutt. Max you'll get normally is about 4 or 5%. *Forward Throw: Mac punches the opponent in the face and throws them to the ground. Much less violent than it sounds. The throw deals 9%. *Back Throw: Mac quickly runs behind the opponent and punches them in the back. Knocks opponents off ledges, if they're in a position to fall off one after this attack. The throw deals 8%. *Up Throw: Mac throws the opponent upwards and uppercuts them. Mac actually does do his uppercut this time, unlike his Up Air. The attack deals 7%. *Down Throw: Mac bops the opponent on the head. Can be followed up, making this a very useful throw. The damage is bad, though, only dealing 4%. Specials *Special: Star Punch. Mac will punch the opponent, simple enough. If he catches the opponent in the middle of an attack - any attack that is not a Final Smash, that is - he will gain a "star", which will be displayed above his Smash Gauge. When Mac gets hit five times, he will lose a star, making it a priority of Mac's to not be combo'd. He can have a maximum of three stars at one time, and he cannot "stock" stars. The more stars Mac has, the more things Mac can do. Each of his specials change with the more stars he has, allowing for longer and more damaging combos, among other things. Make sure you have as many stars as you can, because they're extremely useful! The initial punch will always deal 9%. *Side Special: Punch-a Mac Combo. Mac punches his opponent in the gut, leaving them stunned for a little while. Mac slides while using this move, making it useful as a combo tool. The stun time doesn't increase in a combo, although this will result in a knockdown if used more than one time in a combo. It's reccomended that you ignore this move until you get a star or two, though, since getting stars is the biggest priority when using Mac. This move becomes much more useful with more stars, as well. The attack deals 10%. **One star: The attack gains two hits of super armor. The only single hit attack that breaks this that is not a Final Smash is, as usual, Bowser's Fsmash. The damage remains the same. **Two stars: Mac gains an extra hit of super armor (getting three hits in total), and the slide distance is longer. The damage remains the same. **Three stars: Mac will target the opponent (if they roll or jump behind him, he will turn around). The damage also gets a slight increase, dealing 13%. Super armor attributes are retained. *Down Special: Mac Pound. Mac will punch the ground, resulting in a small shake that will knockdown any opponent near him on the ground. The range this move has is very small, only covering about one Little Mac in front and in back of him. The punch itself is even smaller. Ignore this move until your stars build up; the move will become much more useful then. The punch deals 9%, and the shake deals 1%. **One star: Mac gains one hit of super armor during the startup, and the range of his inital punch equals that of the shake. Damage remains the same. **Two stars: Mac lunges when he punches, further increasing the range of the punch. The punch itself also works as an anti-air, resulting in a two-hit combo of sorts. The range of the shake remains the same, but it deals 3% instead of 1%. **Three stars: When Mac punches the ground, the entire screen shakes and the character becomes shortly stunned instead of knocked down. Obviously this is a very important tool, but if combo'd into from the punch (which can be combo'd into with three stars) the opponent stays knocked down. The punch deals 13%. *Up Special: Coming Soon. A basic description of the move is an uppercut that actually travels certical distance. One and two stars grant one and two hits of super armor, respectively, and three stars gives invincibility until the move ends. Leaves Mac in a helpless state. Final Smashes *'Final Smash: Giga Mac'. One star is required to use this move. Little Mac suddenly begins to glow, as he transforms into the enormous Giga Mac. He only has four moves, each marked to the Special Button. The Up Special is an uppercut type move that can only be done on the ground that deals 25%. The Standard Special is a simple hook-style move that deals 19%. The Side Special is a lunge-attack that deals 28%. Mac's Down Special has him pose, giving him a star. This is quite a useful set of attacks, although minus the Down Special, they're all extremely slow. Pitiful'ly slow. Mac is a slow boy when using this Final Smash; he rivals, if not beats, K. Rool in terms of slowness. He is strong, though. plus he has infinite super armor. Of course, this takes a Giga Bowser-esque turn for the worst when it turns out he can still be damaged, but at least he won't flinch. Still, not a very good Final Smash, although there are worse. *'Battle Attack: Beat the Training Dummy. Two stars are required to use this move. Doc Louis will appear on the sidelines and tell Mac, "Go get 'em!". Mac will then rocket forward. If he comes in contact with the opponent, he will begin to beat the opponent with punches, and ends with a powerful punch that uses up his two stars. This is a very powerful attack, and it can be combo'd into given the proper combo, which boosts its usefulness a ton. Landed clean, this is an excellent punishing attack, although it's priority doesn't beat out many Final Smashes, specials, or projectiles. It still deals solid damage at 90%. *'Ultimate Smash: Three-Star Punch'. Three stars are obviously required to use this move. Mac crouches down and charges up a punch. He will then use a three star punch and knock the opponent away. Landed clean, this will deal an unknown amount of damage (0% included) and always K.O. If combo'd into, however, it will deal 120% and simply knock the opponent into the air and put them into a knockdown state. A decent Ultimate Smash overall. Other stats Height Weight Other On Screen In the Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Arcade Mode Intro Stage 10 Boss Fight Rival Battle Ending Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia